Sofia's Special Day
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Life living in the castle has been wonderful and learning how to be a real princess while bringing new things into her new life. Princess Sofia learns on her 18th birthday she is to marry a man she doesn't know or even meet in her whole life. Worse part Cedric finally gets hold of her amulet of avalor and starts taking over the kingdom of Enchancia.
1. Happy Birthday Princess Sofia

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter One: Happy Birthday Princess Sofia.**

Enchancia a wonderful and magical kingdom filled with many happy hard working people. Creatures of all shapes and sizes. Spring has finally arrives within the kingdom as the sun raises upon the castle where the royal family of Enchancia were sound asleep. A young princess with long brown hair woke up her hair messy.

"Good morning Princess Sofia." said an elderly man wearing a smart uniform.

"Oh, g-good m-morning. YAWN! Sorry, still a little tired Baileywick." said Sofia yawning.

"Quite alright Princess Sofia and happy 18th birthday." Baileywick said with a smile.

"Ah, I forgot today is the day." Sofia said excitedly jumping out of bed.

Princess Sofia many years ago she was about 7 years old when her mother, Miranda married King Roland the second. Princess Sofia remembers that day very well as she was a simple village girl back then. Now she was the third child of King Roland the second. She brushes her hair wash her face and got dress in her long purple dress. Purple shoes and of course the amulet King Roland gave her. Today was her 18th birthday. She remembers Prince James and Princess Amber's 18th birthday the whole kingdom come for a big ball.

"Today is the day I finally get that amulet of avalor, Wormwood." said Cedric talking to his crow who just crowed at him. "Fail? Me? Not again. What is all that noise? Ah, I see. Today is also Princess Sofia's 18th birthday. Which means she'll be married off?"

Princess Sofia was amaze after breakfast on how many presents she has around her. She wasn't expiring this many gifts from friends and family. Her eyes widen with stock and wonder. Her sister and brother walked into the room.

"My, this is a lot happy birthday, Sofia." said Princess Amber.

"Yes, happy birthday Sofia." said Prince James.

"Amber, James oh, thank you. This was indeed a surprise I wasn't expecting this." Sofia said hugging both Amber and James.

"Well, there more to come. Happy Birthday Sofia." said King Roland entering the room.

"Dad, thank you. Wait? More?" Sofia asked confuse.

"Yes, I have a surprise for you at tonight's grand ball birthday party for you. I think you'll like it." King Roland said with a smile. "In fact the whole kingdom will like it too."

"Ooh, it not just about Sofia today daddy." Amber said her hands clinch. "Erm, sorry I mean whatever it is I'm sure because it's from you daddy it will be wonderful and every will like it. Now let's open ... I mean Sofia open your gifts."

Sofia smiled at her sister happily letting her pick one gift to open. A prince and a princess turning 18 years old was a very big deal even in Enchancia. A fair was set up for the citizens to enjoy and give birthday wishes to the prince or princess then a dinner with a ball to finish the day of celebration off.

**To be continue... That's chapter one love to hear your reviews on it chapter two coming soon. What is King Roland's birthday surprise for Princess Sofia? But will she truly like it as we learn her surprise isn't happy as well.**


	2. Meet Charles The Third

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Two: Meet Charles The Third.**

A grand looking carriage pulled by two golden brown horses with an symbol of a silver Pegasus on both sides of doors of the carriage. In that carriage were two men one old the other young. Both wearing fine noble clothing. The noble man had grey hair and kind smile on his face. The noble young man had dark brown hair even though he was handsome he wasn't happy.

"Now, why the frown my son?" The old noble man asked.

"Yesterday you told me I was going to a birthday party and this morning you told me I was going to a ball to celebrate my engagement to a person I haven't even meet." The young noble man said.

"Charles, my son we talked about this many years ago about you being arranges marriage to a young lady."

"Yes, when I was a boy father, but I was hoping to meet her by now."

"Well, we hoped that too, but your studies were at the time more impotent at the time."

"More impotent then meeting someone I hardly know."

"Now, enough talk we are here."

The carriage stopped just after passing the royal gates to the royal castle of Enchancia. Charles the young noble man looked around at the beautiful trees and flowers like they were done by a kind hearted person. Charles's feelings didn't change at that thought. What if the princess wasn't as kind hearted or lovely as his father talked so much about? Queen Miranda was standing in the court yard with servants and guards waiting to greet the two men.

"Welcome, Duke Charles Blackthorn the second and young Duke Charles Blackthorn the third." Said Queen Miranda smiling as Duke Charles Blackthorn the second kissed her hand.

"An honor my queen and where is the lovely birthday young lady." Blackthorn the third asked.

"Opening her gifts and soon will be heading into fair soon." Queen Miranda said. "You have grown quite well young Duke Charles Blackthorn The third."

"Please your majesty you may call me Charles." Charles said politely. "Being called Duke Charles Blackthorn the third all the time when my father is still duke is well, a bit odd."

"Ha! Soon you will be once you are married then you'll be duke of Enchancia." Duke Blackthorn the second said laughing a little.

"Yes! Great!" Charles said looking sad.

The servants took the bags of both men and took them to their chambers. Charles the third walked up to the castle and saw a room filled with gifts that weren't open yet. So many gifts for one princess she must be spoiled. This princess he was going to meet for the first time and was going to marry mustn't even be kind hearted. He stopped in his tracks at the sound of a beautiful sweet voice.

"Amber, please there are too many to open and I would like to head down to the fair." Said Sofia.

"Oh, please one more Sofia. Ooh, I just love gifts so many gifts." Said Amber happily.

"But they are Sofia's birthday gifts and you can help later." Said James agreeing with Sofia. "And I would like to go to the fair too, like Sofia."

That's Princess Sofia. Charles's eyes widen at the beauty of Princess Sofia her long brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin pale and fair. Her voice was sweet and beautiful. Charles realizes he had lost his father and quickly catches up with his father. Amber, James and Sofia left the room, but as they left Sofia notice something was on the floor just by her foot. She picked it up a pendant with a silver Pegasus on it.

**To be continue… That's chapter two love to hear your reviews on it chapter three coming soon. Now we learning more about our story. As Sofia tries to solve the mystery of the pendant, but bumps into someone and learn about each other while enjoying the fair.**


	3. Mystery Of The Pendant

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Three: Mystery Of The Pendant.**

As soon Princess Sofia entered the village royal fair everyone started greeting and giving her birthday wishes. She thanks them with a smile. Two young women saw Sofia. One woman had black hair and the other had dark skin. Sofia saw them and smiled.

"Jade, Rudy I was hoping to see you." Sofia said hugging them both.

"Oh, Sofia happy birthday." Rudy said.

"Yes, happy birthday." Said Jade. "I can't believe it you're 18 now. A young woman."

"A young fair beautiful woman." Rudy said happily.

"Oh, both of you are beautiful yourselves. I'm not just the only beauty here don't forget my sister Amber." Sofia said smiling.

Her friends have grown but their kindnesses haven't changed. You can grow up and mature, but your heart never changes. Charles the third had walked into the village royal fair. He felt terrible he can't believe he lost it. Luckily for him his father didn't found out. There she was once again. Princess Sofia, but with two village women laughing and enjoying the fair together. Maybe he was wrong about her. Normal princesses don't talk or hang around the village folks. Maybe she was kind hearted and lovely.

"What's that Sofia?" Jade asked.

"A pendant I found it as I left the room filled with my gifts." Sofia explained.

"Gifts how many?" Rudy asked.

"Too many, I needed Amber's help to open them I still have twenty left." Sofia answered.

"Well, make that twenty-two." Rudy said.

Rudy and Jade both held two gifts wrapped in pink and purple with red ribbons. Sofia smiled as she place the pendant into her purse and took the gifts thanking them both. Sofia opens them both. From Jade a homemade necklace and from Rudy a homemade bracelet. Thanking her friends with a warm smile. Homemade thing from two village women. This can't be thought Charles as he saw Princess Sofia behave like she was from this village was she?

"See you later Sofia. I need to help my mum with the ring toss." Said Jade

"And I need to help with the apple pies in the bakery." Said Rudy blushing a little.

"Yeah, to spend more with the baker's son more like it." Jade said making Rudy blush more.

"Alright, I'll see you two later at the castle. I need to solve my mystery pendant." Said Sofia taking the pendant out again.

Charles's heart skips a beat the pendant she has it. Goodness he must have dropped it outside the room filled with those gifts and she found it there. He has to get it back which means meeting Princess Sofia right now not at tonight's ball. Princess Sofia started walking off towards more fair events. Charles quickly made his way through the crowd. So many people for one day for one person. Yes, that person was …..

"Ouch!" said Sofia falling over.

"Oh, my Princess Sofia I am so sorry." Charles said stocked.

"Oh, it's alright there are so many people here. People are going to bump into each other." Sofia said about to get up.

"Please, let me help you." Charles held out a hand. "I saw you had my family crest pendant it as a silver Pegasus on it. I'm sorry I dropped it outside your gift room earlier today as I was being shown to my chambers."

"Oh, so this is your's." said Sofia being helped up. "Thank you very much and here you are. Will you be at tonight's ball and dinner? Being you are one of the castle's guests."

"Y-yes, I will be and thank you for finding my pendant. You are not what I was expecting?"

"What were you expecting?"

"Ah, nothing. I was being silly but I see now you are a kind hearted woman."

"Well, I remember once my teachers at my royalty school being a princess is also being kind hearted and my nature is being kind hearted."

Charles looked at Princess Sofia seeing her smile so lovely. She was naturally kind hearted. This was amazing nothing he feared. Princess Sofia was beautiful, fair and kind hearted everything he hoped for a lovely young lady and he was going to marry her.

"Sir, you know who I am I would like to know your name." Sofia asked polity.

"Yes, sorry I am Charles Blackthorn the third. An honor to meet you Princess Sofia and happy birthday." Charles said bowing.

"Thank you and a pleasure to meet Charles Blackthorn the third." Sofia curtseys. "Would you like to join me with the rest of the fair today?"

"I would love it Princess Sofia and you may call my Charles as my father is Duke Blackthorn of Enchancia."

"Very well Charles. Oh, the ring toss is ready do you want to give it go?"

"Yes, I would like to."

Charles held out his arm and Princess Sofia happily took it as they both walked over towards the ring toss. Cedric watch from the highest tower of the castle with binoculars. Watching Sofia with Charles but his target was the amulet of avalor. Soon he will have it and soon the kingdom will be bowing down to him as their new powerful king.

**To be continue… That's chapter three love to hear your reviews on it chapter four coming soon. Charles is starting to fall in love with Princess Sofia and even though he wants to tell her that he and she will getting married soon. While Cedric plots to get the amulet of avalor.**


	4. Falling In Love With You Princess

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Four: Falling In Love With You Princess.**

Throughout the whole fair Princess Sofia enjoyed the fair with Charles Blackthorn the third. They talked about their lives living in aristocracy. Princess Sofia spoke more about her hobbies and friends nothing about her life in the castle excerpt her school she attended and the flowers she planted herself. So she plant them he should've known she plant them. He saw another prize winning game. A purple Pegasus toy it will match her dress.

"Princess Sofia I would like to win you a prize." Said Charles holding Sofia's hand gracefully.

"You don't have to Charles." Said Sofia with a smile.

"But I want to for your birthday. Please let me try."

"Well, alright if you want."

Three goes to knock down ten pins easy. One of his hobbies was target patience and he really wanted to win that prize for Princess Sofia. His flatted at the thought of seeing Princess Sofia's face light up with happiness. To make that happen he had to win the purple Pegasus for Princess Sofia. Focus and throw.

"That's it right there around her neck." Said Cedric looking at the amulet through his binoculars.

"Cra!" Wormwood went to his master.

"Yes, yes I know I can't get it while here and her down there, but at tonight's ball. King Roland wants me to put on a show for Princess Sofia's birthday party."

"Cra!"

"How? I'll use that sleeping spell, but I won't be in the room."

"Cra!"

"Really, more debut about my plan. Yes, yes in the past my other plans failed and her sweet ….. Now beautiful face."

"Cra!"

"Right must've lose track. Wait, where she gone?"

Cedric looked through his binoculars looking for Princess Sofia who had moved on from the prize winning game. Finally he found her holding a purple Pegasus Charles had won for her. Baileywick had shown up to find Princess Sofia to get her ready for tonight's ball and dinner. Wormwood crowed again to get Cedric's attention. Over the years he had tried to get that amulet and notice how Princess Sofia had grown so much to the point her beauty had made her target to. King Cedric and Queen Sofia have a nice ring to it.

"Well, I have to go Charles. It was nice spending the day with you. See you tonight." Sofia said waving goodbye to Charles.

"Until, tonight Princess Sofia." Charles said bowing like a gentleman.

"Did you enjoy the fair Princess Sofia?" Baileywick asked.

"Yes, I did thank you Baileywick. Is everything ready?" Sofia asked polity.

"As by your father's orders." Baileywick said.

She even kind to the servants around her like they were family to her. Princess Sofia, how you'll make a lovely wife? The sight of her make it felt like music was around him. Charles started to walk about the fair taking in the sights. This village had colors Princess Sofia would like very much.

**_Charles: Oh, Princess Sofia_**

**_You are so fair_**

**_I was worried of you_**

**_But that gone it true_**

**_I see goodness like no other_**

**_From your kindness for any other_**

**_You're like an angel from above_**

**_And I am in love_**

**_Cedric: Tonight I'll get that amulet_**

**_And the kingdom will be mine_**

**_Oh, Princess Sofia you're so fine_**

**_Can't break that habit_**

**_Tonight at the ball_**

**_I'll have a brawl_**

**_The kingdom will scream_**

**_As I take my queen_**

**_Both: Tonight is the night_**

**_I'll find it right_**

**_We'll dance together_**

**_Together forever_**

**_Tonight is the night_**

**_The stars will shine so bright_**

**_Charles: Princess Sofia these flowers for you_**

**_Cedric: Princess Sofia's amulet will turn to me_**

**_Charles: I'll need to get you something blue_**

**_Cedric: Soon you'll be my queen its meant to be_**

**_Both: Tonight is the night_**

**_I'll find it right_**

**_We'll dance together_**

**_Together forever_**

**_Tonight is the night_**

**_The stars will shine so bright_**

Charles sign lovely as he bought flowers for Princess Sofia who had gone to her bedroom chambers to get ready. Maybe he should head back towards the castles and get ready himself. Ah, ribbon perfect to finish off the flowers just lovely. Charles went up to the castle with the flowers he bump into his father.

"Ah, son. Where are you going?" Duke Blackthorn the second asked.

"To give Princess Sofia's these flowers. I was wrong father my bride to be is a wonderful, beautiful woman with a kind heart." Said Charles. "I am going to give these to her in person. Ah, Baileywick is it? Please, tell me where is Princess Sofia's is so I am give her these flowers."

"Ah, no need I can give them to the princess." Said Baileywick taking the flowers.

"Good idea Baileywick. We need to get ready ourselves. Come son let's get ready." Said Duke Blackthorn the second.

"But I wanted to give Princess Sofia. Very well father." Said Charles disappointed.

**To be continue… That's chapter four love to hear your reviews on it chapter five coming soon. It's the ball at last and everyone are enjoying themselves. Charles Blackthorn the third finds Princess Sofia and ask her to dance, but she had already started dancing with Cedric. The two men meet and do not like each other sight away. Princess Sofia finally learns about the surprise King Roland has for her and the kingdom, but will she truly like it.**


	5. At The Ball

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Five: At The Ball.**

Princess Sofia was in her bedroom chambers getting ready for tonight's ball and dinner with her three animal friends, Clover, Robin and Mia helping her. What dress should she wear? Sofia had put a dressing grown on before her bath was ready. Then there was a knock on the door. Princess Sofia walked up to the door and opens it to see Baileywick holding a bouquet of flowers with a purple ribbon around them.

"Hello, Baileywick are they for me?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, from Duke Charles Blackthorn the third. May I come in to put in a vase for you?" Bailey said.

"Yes, of course. Wait, duke? I thought his father was the duke of Enchancia not him?"

"Well, yes and no. His father will be stepping down as soon as Charles Blackthorn the third marries his bride to be."

"Oh, I see. Well, whoever she is she'd be a very lucky lady as Charles is very lovely man."

"Well, I'll leave you get ready then. Where would like the flowers?"

"Over there on the table by the window please. Thank you, see you in the hall."

Baileywick bowed after placing the vase of flowers on the table by the window and left the chambers. Soon as Baileywick left her animal friends come out of hiding. Princess Sofia smiled at them as she close the door.

"Yo, princess who is this Charles the third?" Clover asked.

"Oh, Clover just a young man I meet today he'd one of the guests at the castle for tonight's party." Sofia said seeing her pet rabbit looking jealous. "He comes from a family of noble men and women. As a boy he took up target sports. Like archery and goes horse riding to. He and his father are staying for a couple of days so I am going horse riding with him tomorrow."

"Oh, how nice, but what about his fiancée?" Robin asked.

"I'll ask her tonight if she would like to join us. Now help me get ready please." Sofia said going into her personal bathroom.

Her animal friends looked at each other. Baileywick was hiding something from Sofia, but right now they didn't want to ruin her evening. Today is her birthday. Her 18th a day when a young woman becomes an adult. So they decided while Princess Sofia was having her bath they pick her dress for tonight's ball. Princess Sofia comes out of the bathroom wrapped in her dressing grown and a towel around her head. Her face just dropped when saw the dress her animal friends chose for her to wear. Music playing as the ball room was filled with guest from around several kingdoms that come to celebrate Princess Sofia's 18th birthday.

"Ah, at last." King Roland said noticing Sofia had finally arrived." Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for coming. Now our birthday princess has arrived. My lovely daughter, Princess Sofia."

"Thank you everyone for coming." Sofia said polity curtsying.

The guest clapped at the sight of Princess Sofia on top of the stairs greeting her guest. Her dress was long purple with diamonds and flowers on the hems. Charles's eyes widen with stock of Princess Sofia walking gracefully down the stairs. Beautiful he thought. Princess Sofia joins her family in the center of the ball room.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I have a great announcement to make." King Roland said once Sofia was next to him. "Tonight we celebrate Princess Sofia's 18th birthday which means she is of age of marriage. This is your surprise."

"It is?" Sofia asked feeling confuse.

"When you turn ten I arrange with Duke Blackthorn to have his son to marry you." King Roland continued with a smile. "Ladies and Gentlemen tonight is also the engagement of Princess Sofia and Charles Blackthorn the third."

Everyone in the ball room clapped with excitement and happiness. Giving congratulation handshakes to King Roland the second. Charles Blackthorn the third tried to make his way to Princess Sofia seeing she wasn't happy about this engagement, but he was being stopped by many guests giving him congratulation handshakes and were asking him questions. Answering them politely, but he wanted to speak with Princess Sofia. Wait, who was that dancing with her?

"Thank you for giving me this honor Princess Sofia." Said Cedric dancing with Sofia.

"A pleasure Mr. Cedric I'm not feeling up to the party tonight." Sofia said looking a little.

"Why is that Princess Sofia?" Cedric asked.

"The engagement mainly I was hoping to marry for love not like this. You know marry someone I know."

"Like for example; me. You know me princess."

"Yes, true but you are my friend Mr. Cedric."

"Princess Sofia." Charles called. "Excuse sir. I wanted to tell you, but my father said King Roland wanted it to be a surprise for you. Please, forgive me I wasn't happy about it until I meet you. Are we still going horseback riding tomorrow?"

"Excuse me Charles Blackthorn the third, but I was dancing with the princess." Cedric said narrowing his eyes.

"I know sir, but I wanted to explain to Princess Sofia first." Charles said getting annoyed.

"Gentlemen, please it alright. The dance is over we can dance together a little later Mr. Cedric. Charles yes we are still going tomorrow." Sofia said stopping the two men from fighting.

"Very well. I must get ready for the show for you anyway." Cedric said walking off.

"What a horrible man?" Charles said.

"Mr. Cedric means well. Can we talk over there please Charles?" Sofia said.

Charles nodded with a smile and followed Princess Sofia towards a balcony where the night sky was clear and stars were shining so nicely. Princess Sofia looked up at the night sky admiring the beauty. Charles looked at Princess Sofia looking very lovely in the moonlight shining on her. Her rosy cheeks and lips light up with the light of moon and the stars.

**To be continue… That's chapter five love to hear your reviews on it chapter six coming soon. Cedric prepares for his magic show to get the amulet of avalor from Princess Sofia and rule the kingdom with her by his side, but he has to change things quickly when Lucinda the witch shows up to the ball late to wish Princess Sofia an happy birthday.**


	6. A Magic Birthday Wish

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Six: A Magic Birthday Wish.**

Princess Amber was walking around the ball room trying to find Princess Sofia. Finally she found her on the balcony with Charles Blackthorn the third. Oh, getting to know her future husband. Smart girl Amber thought as she made her way them. The cool spring clear blew on Princess Sofia's face.

"Princess Sofia, I want to explain." Charles began to say. "I knew about the engagement when I was only a boy. I wasn't happy about either, but tomorrow I like to know you more."

"Do you like the horse flying derby?" Sofia asked. "I am only asking as my horse can fly his name is Minimus."

"Oh, Sofia there you are. Sorry, Charles Blackthorn the third if you don't mind I wish to speak with my sister. I've been looking for you." Said Princess Amber.

"Of course. Princess Sofia please let me have the next dance." Charles asked bowing as he left.

"I will Charles." Sofia said with a smile.

"Ah, at last. Time for girl talk." Amber said once Charles left. "Plans tomorrow already. Oh, Sofia I remember doing that with my fiancée."

"Oh, yes I remember Prince Edward." Sofia said. "I thought because I wasn't born a princess I wouldn't be married off."

"True, but you been a princess for long enough. My wedding is in six months and soon you'll have your's."

Princess Sofia wasn't sure about this. Charles was lovely but a wedding takes planning and will she be truly happy even if Charles would be a wonderful husband. Prince James's has a bride but their wedding wasn't until after his fiancée turns 18 years old. Right now Prince James's fiancée was 16 years old only a couple years younger than him. There was a strange noise coming from the sky. There was a yellow light moving very fast so it wasn't a shooting star. Both Princess Sofia and Princess Amber watched as the light moved towards the castle.

"Hey, Princess Sofia." A woman's voiced called.

"Lucinda?" Sofia said a little confuse.

"The witch?" Amber asked.

"Whoa!" both princesses said ducking.

"Good evening everyone I am Lucinda the witch." Said Lucinda flying in on her broomstick. "I am here to wish fair Princess Sofia happy birthday. Sorry I'm late but I like to put on a magic show."

"Lucinda, thank you and a magic show yes please." Sofia said hugging her friend.

"Why don't you join Cedric on the stage with his magic show of the evening?" Said King Roland. "Oh, Cedric you don't mind letting Lucinda the witch to join on the stage."

"No, I-I don't mind sire. Miss pleases this way." Cedric said a little nervous.

Not good a witch will ruin everything. She will undo the sleep spell and tell the king his evil plot. Now he can't use it as his big finality better use the backup plan. Lucinda smiled as she got on the stage. She couldn't believe it a real sorcerer she always wanted to meet a real sorcerer.

"So I was thinking ….." Lucinda started to speak.

"Hold it right I have been planning this for Princess Sofia's birthday ball party for months and I don't want anything ruining it." Cedric said.

"I have a list of my route here."

"Very well. We can use this one at the end of the show."

Lucinda the witch smiled happily as she helps get everything ready for the magic show. She can really learn about magic from Cedric and the magic show will help her do that. This was going to be the best royal birthday ball party for her friend just yet.

**To be continue… That's chapter six love to hear your reviews on it chapter seven coming soon. With Lucinda the witch late arrival and coming in just before Cedric can be his plan into motion. Cedric magic show starts going wrong when his spell turns everything upside down. Can Lucinda fix everything?**


	7. Bubble Trouble

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Seven: Bubble Trouble.**

Cedric let Lucinda help set everything up with him and once everything was ready. Everyone in the ball room even Princess Sofia walked up to the stage and waited. Cedric cleared his throat and began with a simple spell. With a wave of his wand several chairs appeared and sat everyone. They all clapped even Lucinda clapped very impressive.

**_Cedric: Thank you, thank you very much_**

**_Now the shows just starting_**

**_With more magic and such_**

**_That will be amazing_**

**_With my assistant Lucinda_**

**_Nothing will go wrong_**

**_Like these flowers for Princess Sofia_**

**_To get things moving along_**

Everyone claps as they said; Ooh! As flowers of all colors fell gently on top of them.

**_With a little wave here_**

**_And a little wave there_**

**_A little magic everywhere_**

**_Everyone claps as they said; Ooh!_**

**_For tonight we have a good time_**

**_Even magic spells need to rhyme_**

"Remember that Lucinda." Cedric said. "Hold this hat for me."

"Yes, I will remember. Magic spells need to rhyme." Lucinda said enjoying the show. "I am holding it right."

**_Cedric: Yes, just like that_**

**_Now I wave my wand around the hat_**

**_Here is Princess Sofia's pet rabbit Clover_**

**_That's spell is very clever_**

**_Lucinda: Now it's my turn_**

**_To cast a spell that won't burn_**

**_With a little wave here_**

**_And a little wave there_**

**_A little magic everywhere_**

Everyone claps as they said; Ooh! As blue sparkles land gently around them.

_**Lucinda: I hate to say it**_

_**But we need something new**_

_**Like a surprise how about it**_

_**I like this floating potions isn't that cool**_

_**Everyone claps as they said; Ooh!**_

_**Both: With a little wave here**_

_**And a little wave there**_

_**A little magic everywhere**_

_**With a little wave here**_

_**And a little wave there**_

_**A little magic everywhere**_

Everyone in the ball room clapped as Lucinda the witch made Cedric's potions float around in circles. This made Cedric nervous as the potions started spinning faster and started clinching against one of another until all five of them blew up and mixed up together.

"Oh, no they mixed up and fall onto the rabbit." Cedric said panicking.

"Clover, no." Sofia said running towards Clover.

"Sofia no it's too dangerous." Queen Miranda called.

But it was too late as the liquid potion fell on both Princess Sofia and Clover trapping them both in a giant bubble that was starting to float up into the air. Everyone grasp with stock and fear. As Princess Sofia was holding Clover in her arms trapped in the bubble.

"Mum, dad help." Sofia called looking scared.

"Cedric, undo the spell and bring Sofia down safely." King Roland ordered.

"I-I-I don't know how sire. Oh, dear this is not good. This is why I don't work with young witches." Cedric said getting annoyed and panicking.

"I didn't mean too. Oh, Sofia I am so sorry. I just wanted to make your birthday special. Wait, I have idea. My broomstick." Lucinda said coming up with an idea.

Lucinda whistled for her broomstick and it magically started flying towards Princess Sofia. Everyone watch in horror as Lucinda's broomstick popped the bubble under Princess Sofia and catch her. Everyone clapped as Princess Sofia and Clover landed safely on the broomstick. Queen Miranda ran up to her daughter and hugged relief she was safe.

**To be continue… That's chapter seven love to hear your reviews on it chapter eight coming soon. After last night's surprise and a magic show going wrong, but saved by Lucinda the witch everything turn out fine. Princess Sofia now goes off on a horseback ride with Charles with the flying horses from the stables. What a perfect chance to get to know her fiancée, but she still not so sure about the arrange marriage?**


	8. No Ordinary Princess

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Eight: No Ordinary Princess.**

Charles had woken up washed enjoyed his breakfast in his chambers and put his horse riding gear on, then made his way down the stables. Last night started off wonderful until the magic show went wrong, but he was relief Princess Sofia was alright. He sat next to her at dinner which had calmed everyone down. Now it was the next day and he was going horseback riding with Princess Sofia. As he walked into the stables he saw Princess Sofia wearing horse riding clothing, but he more stocked to see her brushing her flying horse like it was her job not the stable boy's duty to attend to the creature.

"Princess Sofia, good morning." Charles said with a smile.

"Good morning, Charles. I chose your horse Maxine here and this horse is Minimus my horse." Sofia said with a smile as put the horse grooming kit.

"I see nice to meet you, Minimus. He is a fine looking horse."

"Thank you I've known Minimus since I was seven when I join my school's horse fly derby."

"I see. Wait? You manage to join your school's horse flying derby?"

"Yes, I was the first princess of my school to get on the school's team with my brother James."

"My, you are full of surprises."

Princess Sofia giggled a little as she got on Minimus. Charles got on his flying horse Maxine who was a beautiful ginger brown horse with a pink main. Minimus brush at the sight of her.

"Good morning Minimus." Maxine said with a gentle tone.

"What? Who? Are you talking to me?" Minimus said stocked.

"Other than Princess Sofia who else would I talk too?" Maxine said smiling.

"Well, I-I thought a-a lovely looking flying ….. I mean. Er …. Erm!" Minimus said nervously it made Sofia laugh a little.

"It's like you can understand them?" Charles asked feeling confuse.

"What? No, I notice how Minimus is behaving around Maxine. I think he likes her and is shy about his feelings. Stall we go then." Sofia said as she realizes Charles doesn't know about the amulet of avalor.

Charles looked at her both amaze and confuse. Princess Sofia talking to animals no not impossible, Charles thought to himself as he and Princess Sofia left the stables together. The guards open up the gates up for them. Princess Sofia thanked them politely and the guards bowed at her as she and Charles left towards the fields towards the meadow. The spring day was lovely and warm as the birds sing so nicely.

"So, you were only seven when you join your school's horse flying derby?" Charles asked.

"Yes and I was seven when my mother married King Roland." Sofia said answering the question.

"What? That would mean you weren't born as a princess?"

"Yes, I thought you knew. My birth father was the village's local shoes maker and repair before he sadly passed away."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"I hardly knew him I was only two when he died, but my mother kept the business going as she made shoes for the castle she meet King Roland." Sofia started to explain. "Overtime they started to fall in love and now here I am from a simple village girl to princess overnight."

Charles looked at her surprise at Princess Sofia so that's why she knew those women and why she treats everyone like they weren't different, but the same like they weren't a servant or pedant because she was once a pedant herself. Amazing she was this lovely kind hearted princess, but only by marriage and look at her so graceful. Charles smiled at her so she was no ordinary princess.

"So I am guessing you're pretty good at flying horse derby?" Charles asked wanting to learn more.

"Well, I don't think I'm pretty good. Good enough to get onto the school team when I was a girl." Sofia said being modus. "Minimus, did all the work when I patience for the team or even race in the derby."

"Come on it also the rider that helps the horse win the face. Let's have a race right now. First one to the meadow wins. You're up for it?"

"Alright, ready Minimus?"

"I guess. What about you Maxine?" Minimus asked nervously.

"I love to have a race spread my wings for a bit would be lovely." Maxine said happily.

"OK! Ready!" Sofia said bending her elbows.

"Set!" Charles said copying her.

"GO!" both said racing off.

Minimus and Maxine started running off getting faster to big up speed moving their wings. Warming their wings getting them ready to take flight. The look of determination on both Princess Sofia and Charles's races to get to the meadow before each other. Minimus and Maxine took flight with Charles in front of Princess Sofia. This felt amazing the wind in her hair once more as Princess Sofia tried to catch up with Charles.

"Come on Minimus we can't let them beat us." Sofia said egging Minimus on.

"Well, I-I don't want to-to upset Maxine. I-I mean she'd really pretty and ….." Minimus said getting more nervously.

"You're worried about beating her and telling her you like her, but I'm worried about marrying Charles soon."

"What? You're getting married and to him?"

"Yes and I'm still not sure about it thought."

"OK, now I know how I sound when I debut myself. OK, Sofia let's win this race."

Princess Sofia wiped the ranges on Minimus muscle to make him move higher. Flying over the forests below, through the clouds above. Charles turns his head to see how far Princess Sofia was behind, but he couldn't see her or Minimus. Was she too far away from him? No, as he saw her fly downwards and was now in front of him waving with a smile. Now he can see why she got on the team in the first place. She was good very good at flying horse derby, but he wasn't going to lose as he followed her to catch up. Up, down over and under they went in front and back of each other as they each the meadow until a giant pine tree was blocking their way. Princess Sofia pulled back, but Charles wasn't quick enough and crashed into the tree by coming off Maxine.

"Oh, my. Charles, are you alright?" Sofia said flying up to the tree.

"Yes, its fortunate Maxine didn't crash." Charles said holding on tight to the tree.

"Here, I'll help you down."

"Thank you."

Princess Sofia called Maxine over to help Charles to get down safely and they both decide to return to the castle for lunch. After they viewed the meadow filled with fleshly bloomed flowers of all colors so beautiful on a nice sunny spring down.

**To be continue… That's chapter eight love to hear your reviews on it chapter nine coming soon. The plot thickens as Cedric comes up with another plan to get the amulet of avalor as looks through his spell book and he learns more about the amulet.**


	9. The Secret Of Avalor

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Nine: The Secret Of Avalor.**

Boom! Cedric's potion once again blew up in his face. Ever since that young witch Lucinda shown up at the ball last night. His plans for the ball to get the amulet were ruin. Now he needs a new plan. He lost all of these potions were lost at the ball and he was out of ingredients to more.

"Rr, Merlin mushrooms that witch didn't up showing up." Cedric cursed. "Worse part I have a fiancée to deal with. I can turn him into a toad. No, that what a wicked witch would do."

"Cra!" Wormwood said noticing something.

"Huh? What is it Wormwood. My spell book. What's this?"

Cedric walked up to his spell book as Wormwood flew over to it. The spell book was turn its own pages getting faster to the point it started to glow red. Wormwood flew away scared as he landed on a book shelf to keep safe. Cedric moved back thinking something was going to happen as he covered himself with his hands as winds started to blow. PROOF!

"Hello, son mummy is here." Said a woman small and fat.

"Mother? You scared me half to death and Wormwood too. Look his feathers a ruffed." Cedric said stocked to see his mother.

"Sorry dear. Now let me have a look at you. Goodness your skin and bones ate they feeding right?" Winifred said.

"Mother, I feed myself I am a grown man. Why are you here?"

"To help. I saw what happen last night."

She smiled at her son with evil in her eyes taking hold of the spell book. She went through the pages to the find the page she was hoping would be on by now during her wind spell. Ah, here's the page she was looking. Showing it to her son.

"Yes, I know about the power of the amulet of avalor." Cedric said frowning.

"Keep reading it seems you didn't read all of it." Winifred said smirking.

Cedric magically made a pair of golden glasses appear in his hands and started to read more about the amulet of avalor. As he read slowly a smirk appeared on his face and he started to laugh evilly getting louder than his mother join into the laugher. In the flower garden King Roland and Queen Miranda were enjoying their tea with Duke Blackthorn as they waited for the others to arrive.

"Ah, Amber, James where are Sofia and Charles the third?" King Roland asked.

"They're still maybe horseback riding." Amber said with a smile.

"Good to hear they're getting to know each other." Duke Blackthorn said after taking another slip of his tea. "Your daughter Princess Sofia is quite the beauty King Roland."

"Thank you she gets from her beautiful mother." King Roland said smiling at Queen Miranda.

"Oh, Rollie you're making me blush." Queen Miranda said blushing.

"Hey, I see them down there. Their coming up." James said spotting Sofia and Charles. "Sofia, Charles up here we're waiting for you two."

Princess Sofia and Charles waved back to James. They had just put their flying horses away into the stable so they didn't have a chance to change out their horse riding clothes. They both mae their way to the flower garden where everyone were waiting for them.

"Good afternoon everyone we just got back." Sofia said sitting down at the table.

"We just put the flying horses away." Charles said sitting down next to Sofia and his father.

"Quite alright did you two have a good time?" Duke Blackthorn asked.

"Yes we did father until we had a race and I crashed into a pine tree." Charles said feeling embarrassed.

"No harm done you and Maxine weren't hurt no need to be embarrassed." Sofia said smiling sweetly.

"Well, you're both safe and sound let's have lunch. Baileywick, Sofia and Charles have return bring our lunch please." King Roland called.

"Right, away your highest." Baileywick said happily. "Tea, Princess Sofia, Charles the third?"

"Yes, please." Sofia and Charles said at the same time.

Both laugh releasing they spoke at the same time of each other. Both had so much in common they both enjoy outside sports and flying horse derby and they enjoyed tea. Duke Blackthorn and King Roland at each other with smiles. This was the best idea for they come up together, to arrange marriage Princess Sofia and Charles together.

**To be continue… That's chapter nine love to hear your reviews on it chapter ten coming soon. The secret that the amulet of avalor is still unknown, other than giving Princess Sofia the power to talk to animals and summon the princess friends to help guild her. Princess Sofia is still worried about marrying Charles.**


	10. I Can't Marry You

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Ten: I Can't Marry You.**

The next morning Princess Sofia was in her flower garden attending to all the flowers that had bloomed so nicely as the leaves need trimming. With a hat to protect her head from the sun and garden gloves to protect her hands. Charles was having a walk about the kingdom, but he stopped on the balcony near the flower garden he saw Princess Sofia gardening. He watched lovely thinking how kind and gentle Princess Sofia was even with plants. Up high in the highest tower of the castle. Cedric with his mother and Wormwood watching Princess Sofia garden through binoculars.

"So, that's Princess Sofia quite a pretty girl Cedric dear." Winifred said looking at Sofia.

"Yes, mother but she always has the amulet of avalor around her neck." Cedric said annoyed.

"Not to worry. We just need to get Princess Sofia alone speak the words and the kingdom will be your's and of course a queen."

"Of course mother, but that fiancée down there doesn't help."

"Well, he'll be gone soon enough tomorrow then we'll get the amulet."

Charles sign as he lean more forward to the point he fell over into the brushes the noise got Princess Sofia's attention. Robin and Mia saw Charles fall and had flown towards Princess Sofia to tell her. Princess Sofia got up from the ground and ran gently towards the brushes.

"Charles, are alright?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, I just ….. Well, I guess ….. That is. I'm stuck." Charles said as he struggled to get up.

"Oh, dear let me help you out."

"Thank you Princess Sofia."

Charles felt embarrassed falling into the brushes like that. What kind of husband was he going to be if he kept up with this? Crashing into pine trees and falling into brushes. As the next duke of Enchancia he wasn't doing a good job at being a duke nor being a good future husband. Princess Sofia smiled at him, but saw the look of sadness on Charles's face. Does he too have debut about this arrange marriage, but he was happy when he meet her.

"Princess Sofia?" Charles asked looking at Sofia.

"Charles, I need to speak with my father right away." Sofia said after helping Charles.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I want to marry for loves not by arrange marriage. You're sweet Charles, but I have debut of being a wife that isn't in love or is loved by her husband."

"Princess Sofia, wait."

Princess Sofia had run off before Charles could stop her. To speak with her father the king as she has debut of this arrange marriage. Wait that would mean she was breaking the marriage off to marry for love not because she was a princess and had to marry someone noble. Charles went after to her he should have told her how he makes her feel? Princess Sofia didn't stop until she found King Roland who was in his study with Duke Blackthorn the second. Disgusting the wedding plans with more details. Princess Sofia knocked on the door.

"Come in." King Roland said and Sofia walked in. "Ah, Sofia we were just disgusting the wedding details."

"That's what I need to talk to you about, dad." Sofia said.

"Ah, the bride wishes to put her view into it like the flowers and colors." Duke Blackthorn said putting a hand on Sofia's right shoulder. "Ah, Charles good you're here to help with the wedding plans."

"Father, I just here to ….. Oh, princess please don't." Charles said breathless.

"No, I can't marry someone I don't love. I want to marry for love like you and mum did. I'm sorry Duke Blackthorn I can't marry your son." Sofia said standing her ground.

"Strong girl something she gets from you King Roland, but my dear the arrangement was done 8 years ago." Duke Blackthorn said proudly.

"No, I made up my mind I won't marry someone I don't love. Sorry Charles I wish we can remain friends, but the wedding is off." Sofia said looking at King Roland.

"Princess Sofia, please reconciler I will care for you." Charles said taking Sofia's hand.

"No, my mind is made up." Sofia said moving her hand away.

"Sofia, sweet heart you can't break off the wedding only I and Duke Blackthorn the second can. Now, please I'm doing this for the best." King Roland said putting his foot down.

"The best for me or what's best for the kingdom I thought you would understand." Sofia said running out of the study crying.

"Sofia!" King Roland said with a sign.

Princess Sofia ran to her bedroom chambers tears rolling down her cheeks. I'm doing this for the best. The words echo in her head. Her heart breaking she didn't want to marry because she had to, but she wanted to marry for love. Charles said he would take care of her, but she wouldn't be a happy wife unable to be loved or love someone true. She need up help won't someone help her. Princess Sofia's amulet started to glow like it knew she need help.

**To be continue… That's chapter ten love to hear your reviews on it chapter eleven coming soon. Princess Sofia's amulet hears her tears of sadness and summons someone that can help her and can she help Princess Sofia in her debut of marriage.**


	11. Stand Tall And Choose

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Eleven: Stand Tall And Choose**

Princess Sofia stood up as she waited to for her amulet of avalor summon a princess to help her. Which one? Cinderella, Belle, Jasmine and Ariel already help. Who else could help her with choosing marriage with no love and no happiness or choose love and happiness that's true. A girl with wild red orange curly hair, blue eyes and pale fair skin wearing a Scottish medieval green dress. She smiled at Princess Sofia.

"Hello, I am Princess Merida nice to meet you Princess Sofia." The girl said with a Scottish accent.

"Princess Merida, can you help me.?" Sofia asked.

"Ei, that I am first dry your eyes."

"But my father. By father I should say step-father wants me to marry someone I don't love. He and my mum married for love. Why can't I?"

"Now, that was something me and my mum fought about it almost broke us up nearly forever when I turn her into a bear."

"I won't turn him into a bear."

"I know, but what he thinks is best for you isn't what you think is best, but sometimes we daughters need to understand why our parents do things that they think is best is for the best."

"I don't understand."

"Then let me explain this way."

Scottish music started to play around them both. Princess Merida took Princess Sofia by the hands took a hanky dry Princess Sofia's eyes and smiled at her kindly.

_**Merida: Just like you**_

_**I wasn't born a princess**_

_**What I'm saying is true**_

_**But I wasn't damsel in distress**_

_**My mother thought what was best for me**_

_**But I disagree**_

_**We fought and argued**_

_**But we stuck together like glue**_

_**So I say stand tall and choose**_

_**Don't cry and don't lose**_

_**So be strong**_

_**And nothing will go wrong**_

_**Sofia: Hear what you say**_

_**But I'm still don't want this wedding day**_

_**My heart thinks love is best**_

_**But my father thinks arrange marriage is best**_

_**I know he cares for me**_

_**Wants what's best**_

_**But this arrange marriage I disagree**_

_**I want it to past and fast**_

_**So I say stand tall and choose**_

_**Don't cry and don't lose**_

_**So be strong**_

_**And nothing will go wrong**_

_**Both: So I say stand tall and choose**_

_**Don't cry and don't lose**_

_**So be strong**_

_**And nothing will go wrong**_

_**Merida: My mother wanted me to choose**_

_**But all three boys were snooze**_

_**Sofia: Charles is sweet and caring**_

_**But does he love me truly**_

_**Both: So I say stand tall and choose**_

_**Don't cry and don't lose**_

_**So be strong**_

_**And nothing will go wrong**_

_**So I say stand tall and choose**_

_**Don't cry and don't lose**_

_**So be strong**_

_**And nothing will go wrong**_

Princess Sofia smiled at Princess Merida who smiled back. She understands how Princess Sofia felt marrying someone, someone close to her to marry. Arrange marriage or marry for love. Now Princess Sofia knew exactly what she need to do and what she should choose. Marriage is built on many things and love was one of them.

**To be continue… That's chapter eleven love to hear your reviews on it chapter twelve coming soon. Princess Sofia makes her choice as she finds Prince James and Princess Amber to asked about their birth mother.**


	12. The Twins' Birth Mother

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Twelve: The Twins' Birth Mother.**

Princess Sofia thanked Princess Merida as she left her bedroom chambers just before Princess Mirada started to disappear back to her kingdom. She needs to find Prince James and Princess Amber. They were playing badminton as Princess Amber wasn't an outdoor sports person, but it didn't stop her having fun with sports.

"Hello, Sofia you like to play against winner once I win." James said hitting birdy.

"That's what you think James. Just because I don't do outside sports doesn't stop me doing inside sports is my forte." Amber said hitting the birdy back.

"You two are very good, but I need to talk to you both please." Sofia said.

"What about Sofia?" James asked as he played with the birdy with the racket.

"Ooh, is it about Charles he is charming." Amber said.

"Part of the talk is about Charles, but I want to know about your birth mother." Sofia said. "You see King Roland married my mother because he loves her, but what about your mother did he marry her for love."

"We don't know much of our mother she sadly died when we were just three years old." James said. "But I do know she and dad were arrange marriage, but he did love her very much. "

"He did?" Sofia asked surprise.

"Sofia, let me be honest I at first wasn't happy about my arrange marriage to Prince Edward, but we did meet and connected as we got to know each other." Amber said with a smile.

"Same with me I did meet Princess Isabella yes Amber's wedding is before mine, but your wedding isn't for years by the time you're in your twenties tops." James said agreeing.

"Oh, dear Sofia, are you getting cold feet?" Amber said with stock.

"I have debut about being arrange marriage I want to marry for love and not any love but true love." Sofia said her face sad.

"Sofia, come with us. James, to be continued?" Amber said handing her racket to a servant.

Princess Amber and Prince James took Princess Sofia to one part of the castle she didn't know existed and place only a few people know. They stopped in front of a white stink curtains. Behind that curtain were two big oak doors with golden ring handles. Princess Amber gently move the stink curtains out of the way then Prince James took hold of the gold ring handles and pulled on them and opens the two big oak doors. Princess Sofia's eyes widen with stock as she walked into the room. Portraits of a beautiful woman wearing a red grown with diamonds them. She had long beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. There were several portraits of this woman in different outfits and doing different things. In the center of the room was white grand piano.

"This room was made in memory of our mother the late Queen Heather." James said smiling but sadly.

"You both missed her very much, but this room means even though King Roland and she were arrange marriage he did love her." Sofia said looking around. "Does mum knows about this room? I mean if she knew about this room maybe ….."

"I know about the room. King Roland did show it to me before we got married." Queen Miranda said smiling.

"Mum?" Amber, Sofia and James said together stocked.

"Having debuts about the arrange marriage, Sofia? Your father asked me to talk to you. You make quite the fuss in his study sweet heart." Queen Miranda said walking into the room up to Sofia.

"Oh, mum I didn't mean …. That is I like Charles, but does he love me as marriage is built with love and I want ….." Sofia began to explain.

"I know and did you know King Roland wasn't very happy marrying someone he didn't love until he meets her. Queen Heather was just like you Sofia." Queen Miranda said holding Sofia's chin.

"I hate to admit it, but mum is right. I have my mother's good looks, but somehow you have her heart." Amber said smiling at Sofia.

Princess Sofia smiled at her mother, her brother and sister as she learn that King Roland a long time ago felt the same about marrying someone he didn't love or even know loved him. Maybe King Roland was more than thinking for the best for her, but looking out for her to like he did when he gave the amulet of avalor to her. Her wedding wasn't until a few years from now and Princess Jasmine didn't marry Aladdin straight away in fact they spend time together and plan their wedding together. And together with Charles she will spend time with him and plan the wedding together.

**To be continue… That's chapter twelve love to hear your reviews on it chapter thirteen coming soon. As Princess Sofia says good-bye to Charles knowing he'll be back until summer will give Princess Sofia a chance to make plans for them together, but Cedric puts his plan into motion at long last.**


	13. At Long Last The Amulet Is Mine

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Thirteen: At Long Last The Amulet Is Mine.**

The next morning the servants were loading Duke Blackthorn the second's carriage with his and his son's bags. King Roland, Queen Miranda, Prince James, Princess Amber and Princess Sofia were standing outside to see their two guests off. Last night at dinner Princess Sofia had apologies to the duke and his son for her behavior in the study.

"So, I will see you soon Princess Sofia." Charles said holding Sofia's hand lovely.

"Yes, in the summer hopefully you'll stay for the summer festival." Sofia said smiling.

"Until then farewell my sweet princess." Charles kissed Sofia's hand.

"Yes, farewell until the summer." Sofia curtsy.

"Ah, yes farewell Princess Sofia. King Roland I insist in the fall your family visits us." Duke Blackthorn said.

"I agree and we can tour your great land I heard you turn into idea place for magical creatures like unicorns." Said King Roland shaking hands with Duke Blackthorn.

Both men got into the carriage and the coachmen wiped the horses and they pulled the carriage through the gates. Cedric smirked as he watches them leave at long last. He was up the tallest tower again with Wormwood and Cedric's mother she wasn't going away until her son was king.

"Hehehe! That fool is finally going." Cedric said smirking more.

"Good, now give Princess Sofia a fake sore throat so she has no choice but to see you for a cure." Winifred said.

"Right, mother." Cedric said waving his wand. "Frogs croak birds chirp soon your feel a sore throat."

A magical ball flew out of Cedric's wand and hit Princess Sofia straight on her neck. Princess Sofia felt a sharp pain coming from her throat and it made her cough a little. She put a hand on her neck thinking rubbing it will help, but it didn't. Everyone turn to her.

"Sofia, what is it dear?" Queen Miranda asked worried.

"I think I'm getting a sore throat." Sofia said her voice sounding horrible.

"Gasp! Oh, dear you need to see the royal doctor." Amber said gasping in stock.

"Baileywick get the royal doctor quickly." King Roland ordered.

"Right away your majesty." Baileywick said rushing off.

"At the meantime Sofia why don't you go see Cedric maybe he can make something up for you to help with your sore throat." King Roland said putting his hands on Sofia's shoulders.

"Whahahahaha! Good, work Cedric dear." Winifred said flying out the window on a broomstick.

"Mother, where are going?" Cedric asked.

"To get rid of one young duke." She said flying off towards the carriage.

Cedric smirked evilly as he made his way to his lair to wait for Princess Sofia with Wormwood right behind him. Moments later once he got to his lair Princess Sofia knocked on the door. Quickly Cedric open the door with a smile letting Princess Sofia into the lair he close the door behind him.

"Thank you Mr. Cedric if you could do something please?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, yes of course. Right, now." Cedric said waving his wand.

Princess Sofia screamed as a purple beam of magic wrapped itself around her. Covering her mouth so she wouldn't call for help. The snore throat spell wore off. Laughing evilly as he made his way towards Princess Sofia who was trying to break free, but she couldn't break it. Cedric took hold of her amulet and pulled it off.

"At last the amulet of avalor is finally mine and you fair princess will be my queen." Cedric said soaking Sofia's cheek. "Trust me Princess Amber is lovely herself, but very spoiled and a woman who likes to spend money on clothes and silly things."

"Cra! Hehehe!" Wormwood said with a little laugh.

Princess Sofia's eyes widen with stock and fear. Her amulet gone and the person she thought was her friend wasn't really. He wanted her amulet and to rule the kingdom with her as his queen. Cedric laugh evilly as he started to power up his power with the power of amulet.

**To be continue… That's chapter thirteen love to hear your reviews on it chapter fourteen coming soon. Now he has the amulet of avalor's power and Princess Sofia captured as he takes over the kingdom. His mother takes care of Charles the third.**


	14. Bow Down To King Cedric The Great

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Bow Down To King Cedric The Great.**

Darkness fell upon the land of Enchancia as the royal family has their morning tea waiting for Princess Sofia to return from Cedric's lair. They were sitting on a patio near the garden. Baileywick arrive to inform them the doctor couldn't come out to the castle until tomorrow morning.

"Tomorrow?" King Roland said stocked.

"Yes, sire he is in the kingdom of Kaldune." Baileywick explains. "The king of Kaldune grandchildren are unwell they all caught chicken pots."

"All eight of them? Oh, dear." Queen Miranda said. "Let's have our tea inside this weather is getting too gloomily for my liking."

"Agreed, I like my tea outside when it's sunny." Said Princess Amber getting up.

They all retired into the castle into the tea room as Baileywick close the French doors behind at the moment wild vines started covering the whole of the castle. Meanwhile Winifred had caught up with the carriage and started zapping it with hexes. Laughing evilly as she did so. The coachmen whipped the horses with the reins to make them move faster.

"Good heaven what's going on?" Duke Blackthorn the second said.

"I'm not quite sure but I believe we are being attacked by a wicked witch." Charles said looking through back window.

Winifred fired another magical beam at the carriage, but hit the coachmen and turn them into frogs making the carriage go out of control into the forest. Laughing evilly Winifred flew back off back towards the castle. Carriage had crashed into the forest the three coachmen choke around the carriage. Charles got out of the carriage with only a bump on his head. The horses were struggling to get free. Charles grabs his sword and cut the horses free grabbing one to ride towards the castle.

"Charles where are you going?" Duke Blackthorn asked as he got out of the carriage.

"I'm going back to the castle that wicked witch is heading there. The royal family is in danger I must go and help them. Head towards the village to get help." Charles said racing off towards the castle.

At the castle the vines had moved into the castle and had taken hold of the servants and the royal family. Princess Amber scream in terror, but her mouth got covered to drown her out. Cedric had walked into the tea room with Princess Sofia still wrapped up. She saw her family and the servants captured by Cedric.

"Cedric, what is the meaning of this?" King Roland said struggling to get free.

"Hm, meaning of this is me taking over the kingdom. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cedric said laughing evilly.

"Treason this is treason." King Roland said but his mouth got covered by a vine.

"Rollie, oh dear what are we going to do?" Queen Miranda said worried and scared.

"Well, I say be quiet as I make your daughter Princess Sofia my queen." Cedric said summoning a priest.

The priest screams in terror as he saw the royal family captured by wild vines controlled by a sorcerer. The priest held his book in front of his face his eyes just in sight. Thinking this was a bad dream. Cedric's mother come flying into the room.

"Good, I didn't miss it." Winifred said smiling.

"Didn't miss what?" the priest asked scared for his life.

"My son's wedding and coronation." Winifred said laughing evilly.

Princess Sofia couldn't believe her eyes. The kingdom was in danger and she was being force marriage to Cedric against her will. Somehow she felt useless without her amulet to help her. She couldn't understand her animal friends to help or her family this isn't happening. What is she going to do?

**To be continue… That's chapter fourteen love to hear your reviews on it chapter fifteen coming soon. What will our princess do? Without her amulet of avalor and its power under Cedric's control can she save the kingdom and her family? Will Charles make it in time to save the day? Find out in the next chapter.**


	15. To Your Rescue

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Fifteen: To Your Rescue.**

Charles kept on riding towards the castle cutting vines with his sword. Vines had covered the whole of castle and it garden. Charles saw Princess Sofia's flowers being destroyed by these vines. Whoever this witch is she was going to pay for ruining Princess Sofia's beautiful garden. Charles took charge as he saw servants trapped and guards fighting the vines. There the tea room he just saw Princess Sofia. Whipping the reins on his horse to make it run faster.

"D-dearly b-b-beloved w-w-we ar-re g-ga-thered –h-ere t-to-day t-to u-unite t-this man a-and w-woman in h-holy m-matri-mony." The priest said tumbrel in fear.

"Oh, for the love of speed this up right now." Winifred said zapping the priest.

"Whoever here believe these two shouldn't wed speak now forever hold their peace." The priest said at top speed.

At those last words an horse burst through the window and Charles Blackthorn the third sat upon the horse stood tall with his sword ready for combat. Princess Sofia's heart was relief Charles had arrive to save her and her family, but does that mean he loves her?

"Mother, I thought you said you took care of him." Cedric said angrily.

"I did the carriage crashed I made sure of it." Winifred said angry herself.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you both, but I abject to this ceremony." Charles said getting off the horse. "Release the royal family and surrender traitor."

"How able no. I'll be marrying the princess and you'll be bowing down to me as King Cedric all of you. Take that." Cedric said firing a magical beam at Charles.

Charles dodge the magic beam by tucking and rolling out of the way using his sword to cut the vines freeing the king, queen and the twins. Prince James readies his sword as did King Roland. They started to cut the servants free as Princess Amber and Queen Miranda flee calling for the guards, but Cedric's mother magically close the doors and Cedric turn the swords into snakes.

"I won't give up. Princess Sofia I will save you and stop this Cedric traitor and his mother." Charles said bravely.

"Charles." Sofia said her mouth still covered.

"What is this?" Cedric said confuse. "The amulet is glowing. I control its power and I am ruling Enchancia."

"That it son use the power to destroy them all." Cedric's mother said smirking evilly.

They both laugh evilly as Cedric held the amulet of avalor firmly in his hand. They were all trapped. Princess Sofia just watched in terror as she was still tied up and feared for her family. Vines around them grew bigger around them. Everyone in the tea room covered in fear as Cedric smirked evilly. Help! She thought. Please someone help us. Please! The amulet of avalor glowed brighter.

**To be continue… That's chapter fifteen love to hear your reviews on it chapter sixteen coming soon. The amulet of avalor starts glowing is it because Cedric is commanding it or is it because it heard Princess Sofia's pleas of help even though she hasn't got it around her. Is there more to the amulet of avalor?**


	16. Calling All Princesses

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Calling All Princesses.**

The amulet of avalor glowed brighter. A evil smirk across Cedric's face as he was about to fire the power of amulet at the royal family and everyone that was standing in his way. Princess Sofia felt tears ran down her cheeks as she saw her family in danger. Help! She thought. Please someone help us. Please! The amulet of avalor glowed brighter. Then it stopped.

"What? Work blasts you." Cedric said shaking the amulet.

"Cedric, destroy them." Winifred said getting annoyed.

"The amulet won't respond to my commands." Cedric said annoyed.

"Then surrender the both of you now." King Roland said angrily.

"I don't you're in any position to make any orders." Winifred said firing a magical beam at King Roland.

"NO!" Sofia screams.

The amulet glowed brighter once more and the light fills the whole room. Everyone covered their eyes and everything magical disappeared. Soon the bright like stopped and standing there in front of them was Jasmine, Snow White, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Tiana, Ariel, Belle, Sleeping Beauty, Merida and Pocahontas standing there protecting everyone against Cedric and his mother. Princess Sofia was free and ran towards her family.

"I don't believe it they're all here, but how?" Queen Miranda said staying near King Roland.

"I don't, I don't know Miranda dear." King Roland said then looked at Sofia. "Sofia, you know don't you. You know how?"

"Yes, the amulet of avalor it summons them because I asked for help." Sofia said explaining everything. "For every deed done for better or worse the amulet will give award being gift or a curse. Ever since you gave it to me whenever I did a good deed I got a reward. Like helping animal gave me the power to talk to them. I wanted to tell you, but I was worried you wouldn't believe me."

"So Sofia we could've helped if we knew, but you haven't got the got amulet how did you summon these princesses?" Queen Miranda asked.

"The amulet knew you are pure of heart." Said Belle.

"So it knew you need our head." Rapunzel said getting ready. "Now, let's so this creep you don't mess with princesses."

"Ooh, I am so scared I still have the amulet. Argh!" Cedric said but the amulet was thrown out of his hand by an arrow.

"That belongs to Princess Sofia." Merida said she was one who fired the arrow.

"Ladies, let's get them." Snow White said.

Each princess uses her unique skill about themselves. Jasmine on her carpet, Rapunzel uses her long hair thanks to the amulet it grew back for her to help out better. Merida had her arrows at the ready and Pocahontas with her hunting tools. Princess Sofia saw them take on Cedric and his mother. Now she understands why the amulet of avalor chooses her that day when King Roland was picking a gift for her when she was only seven years old. Each princess was different, but like her had a pure of heart. The amulet wasn't in Cedric's hands anymore, but on a wall hanging on Merida's arrow.

"I need to get my amulet." Sofia said making a run for it.

"Sofia, wait no it's too dangerous." Queen Miranda said afeard.

"Don't worry we will keep her safe." Sleeping Beauty said putting hand on Queen Miranda's shoulder.

"And so will I. Princess Sofia wait, I am coming with you." Charles said running after Sofia.

"Cedric, the amulet, get it before they do." Winifred said.

"Right, I will ….. Oh, dear." Cedric said but got wrapped up Rapunzel's long golden hair.

Cedric dropped his wand and was pulled around like he was a yo-yo each princess laugh as they help Princess Sofia and Charles get the amulet of avalor. Winifred wasn't happy at this waved her wand and aim it at Princess Sofia and Charles.

"Sofia!" Charles yelled pushing Sofia out of the way of magic spell getting hit instead.

"Charles! NO!" Sofia yelled her eyes widen with stock.

**To be continue… That's chapter sixteen love to hear your reviews on it chapter seventeen coming soon. What happen to Charles? Can Princess Sofia with the help of the other princesses can save the day and reverse the spell before it's too late. Can love be true for our princess to save the day and the people she loves?**


	17. My True Love

**Now I know some of you know I am adult, but I am an aunt to two cute girls who love Sofia The First. I look back at all the Disney Princesses I remember watching as a little girl. And wondered on how Sofia reacted to marrying someone she doesn't know or even met. Princesses back then were arrange marriage and I thought of this. Meet Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James older coming of age for marriage and see all their friends help Sofia choose either to marry for love or marry the duke she fears twice her age. I like to thank my two nieces and I owe nothing or claiming anything that doesn't belong to me. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Seventeen: My True Love.**

Tears rolled down Princess Sofia's cheeks her heart breaking as she saw Charles had sacrificed himself for her. He was turn to stone he was a statue he wasn't moving. He does love me she thought as she ran up to him and hugged his statue form. Crying at his sacrifice for her.

"Oh, boo woo." Said Winifred as she ready her wand. "Oh, well you'll be joining him soon enough princess."

"Sofia, take my hand." Said Jasmine flying in grabbing Sofia. "Ladies, stop that evil witch. I'll help Sofia get the amulet."

"Ooh, I missed that royal brat." Winifred said angrily.

"Hey, no one calls my sister a royal brat. Sofia is a lovely beautiful royal woman not a brat." Amber said angrily. "Ladies, like Jasmine said stop that evil witch."

Every princess that weren't dealing with Cedric dealt with Winifred. Merida and Rapunzel had tied up Cedric with rope and snapped his wand into two. Winifred wasn't going to be tied up and her wand snapped in half. Grabbing her broomstick she took flight and started chasing Princess Jasmine and Princess Sofia on carpet. Dodging each magic beams fired at them. The amulet in sight, Princess Sofia riskily put her hand out.

"Sofia, what are you doing?" Amber called up.

"Charles, sacrificed himself for me I'm doing the same for him and Enchancia. Carpet please get closer." Sofia said not giving up. "I won't give up I won't for my family, my friends for Charles and for Enchancia."

At that moment Princess Sofia got the amulet of avalor. To undo everything all she has to do is put it back on around her neck. Winifred wasn't going to let that happen. She took aim at the amulet and the two princesses on the flying carpet. She raises her wand and was about to fire when a glass slipper hit her hand. Sleeping Beauty got the wand and caught the glass slipper before it fell and brake.

"Good job everyone." Snow White said taking the wand.

"Here you go Cinderella your glass slipper." Said Sleeping Beauty.

"Right, now the words my fairy god mother use to create a spell is bippity boppity boo." Cinderella said taking her glass slipper.

"OK, ladies all at once." Snow White said.

All the princesses on the ground floor come together held the wand together and said the words together. Waving the wand at Winifred who wasn't going to captured tried to fly out the broken window, but the spell hit her and turn her into a toad.

"Oh, heaven no I'm a slimly toad." Winifred said starting to cry.

"Actually its mucus not slim and service you right." Tirana said putting Winifred in a glass jar.

Princess Jasmine landed her carpet to let Princess Sofia down so she could undo everything Cedric and his mother Winifred had curse. She put the Amulet of avalor back on and made her wish. The room lit up and the broken class destroyed items were fix like it was knew. Everything was restored everything, but Charles was still a statue.

"Charles, why is he still a stone statue?" Sofia asked touching Charles's stone face lovely.

"Because you're still not sure about marrying him." Snow White said coming up to Sofia.

"He gave his life for you and everyone here. I gave everything up to be with someone who was willing to give everything up for me." Pocahontas said placing a hand on Sofia's shoulder.

"Only true love can undo the spell on him." Said Ariel. "Before I could be finally human like now even though when we first met I was in my mermaid form, but I had to kiss Eric within three days, but it had to be a true love's kiss."

"But how do you its true love?" Sofia asked tears running down her cheeks.

"You'll know because of your heart will tell you." Belle said with a smile. "True love broke the curse on breast before the last rose petal fell. You will know because your heart will know."

True love will break the spell and her heart will know its true love because it will tell her. Princess Sofia close her eyes step toward the stone statue of Charles. She rests her head on his stone chest tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone bowed their heads in sadness at the loss of Charles Blackthorn the third. They didn't even share their first kiss. Princess Sofia raises her head and places her lips onto Charles's stone lips. Her amulet started to glow and so did Charles. Princess Sofia moved back with her eyes widen with stock. Charles's whole stone body glowed purple and then was normal again.

"Charles, you're back to normal." Sofia said hugging Charles.

"Princess Sofia you're safe and everything back to normal." Charles said holding her tight.

"Well done Sofia now you know and you have chosen." Said Merida smiling.

"Hey, they all are disappearing." James said noticing the 11 princess fading.

"We're not need anymore." Tirana said fading.

"Wait, I have questions like about your hair and shoes lovely glass slippers." Amber said getting upset.

"Oh, Amber we can have the royal glass maker make you a pair for you." Said King Roland smiling. "Thank you ladies for your help. It seems the amulet of avalor is in safe hands."

"Remember, Sofia if you ever need us again you know how to call us." Said Cinderella waving as she faded.

"I will now I know my love is true. Charles, I know how much you love me and I love you." Sofia said smiling at Charles.

"Oh, Princess Sofia I love you." Charles said kissing Sofia on the lips.

Each princess the amulet summons smiled at them both as they disappeared back to their world. Cedric and his mother Winifred had their wands taken away and destroyed as they were locked up for treason to the kingdom of Enchancia. The kingdom rejoices at the news of the kingdom being saved, but a royal sorcerer was need for the castle. Princess Sofia knew the perfect person to fill that position.

"Yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes I will be the new royal sorcerer oh it will be a great honor your majesties." Lucinda said exactly and happily.

"Good to hear you start can today if you like." King Roland said smiling.

"Yes, please I can help with the royal weddings." Lucinda said smiling.

"Good to hear." Amber said getting a list out about a mile long. "Now my wedding is six months away so we haven't got time to waste. I like these flowers in these colors and doves not pigeons pure white doves. About 50 of them and ….."

"Amber we plenty of time." Queen Miranda said shaking her head.

Princess Sofia smiled at her sister as she was already using the new royal sorcerer for what she wanted for her wedding. If she knew Amber as long as she has she been princess, Princess Amber would want her wedding to Prince Edward to be big. A simple wedding is what Princess Sofia wanted with Charles the third. Now she knew her love was true and she was more than marrying Charles because they were arrange to be married, but for love now as she wanted to marry for love and she was going to marry love. True love.

_**The End! Yay, chapter seventeen finish. The goal was sixteen chapters but I couldn't get it right at the end. So I finish with seventeen chapters. I am so happy this story was a success I am happy you all enjoyed my first family friendly story and Disney story to. Never done a Disney story before now I have my boyfriend is surprise I haven't been discovered, but hey I would like it if my stories do get notice. I like to hear all your reviews on each chapter on my story. I am so happy how many views I got on this story. Oh, thank you so much.**_


End file.
